Magtimus The Second
by RollingBoxProductions
Summary: Long ago, before Equestria was claimed, there was a group, called the Dragon Circle, and only wanted power. They wiped out mankind, and as pony kind rose, the dragons fell... Not all of them. There leader, Magtimus survived and had a child, who may save Equestria, unlike his father who may Destroy it. Now it's up to a pair of 3 to save Equestria. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! Be prepared to read another average story by an average writer! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! They all help!**

[Prologue]

Long ago, before Equestria was claimed, there were creatures called humans that ruled over this world. They wielded swords, bows, magic, and powers unknown to most. But there was but one creature that changed that; Dragons. These dragons were not ordinary dragons, but part of The Dragon Circle. Their leader was Magtimus, a rather large black dragon with a purple glow aroura. He and his fellow dragons were able to destroy a lot of the human race, eventually wiping out the entire race. Many don't know how Equestria started, but when the King and Queen of ponies rose, Celestia and Lunas mother and father, they were able to cast off the dragons, leading them for no existance for thousands of years.

But, they will rise up once again, when one pony is revealed.

[192 years before confrontation]

I am 8 years old. I don't know why my mom keeps me inside a lot. She tells me that there are a lot of bad people trying to snatch me. Is it because of my wings? My mother told me that they were dragon wings, but I am not so sure myself. I don't know who my father is, I wish I could meet him. Whenever my mom does take me outside, she would give me a big robe to cover most of my body. It was worse on hot days. One day though, my mom heard someone knock on our door, and some words. My mom looked shocked, but I don't know why. She tells me to get a backpack from under her bed, and run away and don't come back. I trust my mother, and I listen to her. When I grab the bag, she is too panicked to say goodbye, so I run, far.

[190 years before confrontation]

It has been 2 years since I left. And since then I had to use this blue sword to fight off these 'Bounty Hunters'. I normally run away or stay hidden, but sometimes I don't have a choice. Sometimes I would have some other colts of fillies ask me were I am from, because I don't fit in with everyone else. I run. I have a map to something that was in my backpack. I am still going there. And then one day, I found it. There was a cave that almost dropped downward, with a rock interior that looked like it glowed blue. the steps very smoothed and polished. I walked into the mysterious cave. Behind me, the cave shut closed. I still continued downward anyways. I saw writing on the wall, but it looked like it came from another language. I felt a tug on my back as my sword slid off of my back. I tried to grab it back, but I got shocked with electricity whenever I tried. The sword entered a slot, then, for a second, everything flashed white, then when I opened my eyes, I looked larger, and my head feels weird.

What was that thing? What did it do to me? Is there more to this sword then I could imagine?

[Hours before confrontation]

I seemed to have learned a lot while in that rather fast flash. I learned that I am something called a Dragon Pony, and that I can speak and read Dragon. My sword got bigger, and whenever I picked it up from the ground, I felt as if I had used this sword for so long, I mastered all of most of it's skills.

It was strange, like a whispering voice told me knowledge I never knew of. The voice told me that I had a quest to complete. It said that I need to find dragon eye and dragon voice. My sword will lead the way. My...

Celestial sword...

I had to shield my eyes upon exit, for the sun was very bright. Once I was outside of thee cave, the cave shut completely, as if it never existed. Everything was more colorful then before. and whenever I saw ponies walking about in the closest road, they were more colorful then before, and didn't look like they were full of sorrow like before. I still had my worn out grey jacket, still with scars and tears all over. So I followed a road up until I reached a small town, roughly as big as my old town. They sold me a purple jacket from what money I still had left in my old bag, and to my surprise, no one recognized me like most ponies back when I was, younger(?). They said that I had very realistic wings. I was relieved to find out that I was forgotten of being hunted, prop wings they called them.

I continued to travel until I came across a rather moderate town in what looked like the center of everything. 'Welcome to Ponyville!'

[Moments before confrontation]

I walked down the path closer to the small town, to realize that the town actually isn't very small at all. It seems to have a farm, a large town square, shops, pretty much one of those modern towns. But this one was different. Why was everything colorful and happy looking? Maybe I was in the Time Haven for too long, or whatever it did. I guess it is like a time machine, like i those old books I used to read, but that wouldn't explain why I aged.

I was still close to the edge of the town, and I had no clue were I would go. Then I remembered my sword, so I pulled it out, seeing if anything would happen. I then spoke to it; "Sword, lead the path to the Dragon Voice." as if it would help in any way.

My sword startled me when the sword then started to glow, then it floated out of my hoof, and started hovering slowly toward a cottage at the end of the town. I calmed down a bit, since this isn't as crazy as the other things. And the house, thing, was also the closest building to me. I then walked along side my sword, approaching the cottage, or house. I wonder who the Dragon Voice is. Hopefully someone who will help me. My sword then hovered back into my hoof then vanished. I looked around me frantically. I then thought of my sword, and it reappeared in my hoof. I thought of invisibility, and it disappeared again. "That's new..."

I walked up to the door of the cottage, and knocked on the door. I waited a couple of moments, then the door slowly opened. There stood a butter colored pony with a pink mane, curled at each end. She had emerald colored eyes, and she looked very friendly.

"Hi there, my name is Draven!" I said aloud, without hesitation.

"Oh... Um... My names, Fluttershy..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"My names... Fluttershy." She said quietly.

"Fluttershy..." I thought, 'Quite a name. And it does fit the shy part.'

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked in a very quite tone. Very friendly sounding too. "Yes, I believe you are Dragon Voice."

"...A what?" She asked in confusion.

"Dragon Voice. I believe you hold the power of the dragon's voice." Fluttershy looked at me with a confused exression and a hint of curiosity. "Mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Sure..." She said as she let me into her house. Cottage. Whatever. Inside there were animals minding there own business, and so many kinds of animal foods, houses, all neatly organized, sort of looks like the outside. But in a weird house cottage thing.

"You have a pretty nice house here." I said.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Mind if we can take a seat here?" I asked as I pointed over to the couch.

"Um... Okay." She answered quietly. Me and Fluttershy both took seats on her couch. Fluttershy did look a bit concerned about me just meeting her, already starting a conversation in her house within a minute. But more importantly, I needed to explain this. "Okay, so, according to my sword, you are the Dragon Voice."

"What is a dragon voice?" Fluttershy asked.

"I am not exactly sure, but I do know how to make sure of this." I cleared my throat. "Ahnok, dii foraan los Draven." I greeted in dragon.

Fluttershy, sort of looked like she just got scared out of her life for a bit there. "You know what I said, don't you Fluttershy?"

"Y-you said 'Hello, my name is Draven'." She said, with a mix of bewilderment and surprise.

"So you understand." I said.

"But it was weird, I know you just spoke in that language... But how did I translate it?"

"It's your gift." I am going to guess that it was a strange feeling. But I wouldn't know, unless I asked of course. "How did it feel?"

"Huh?" Fluttershy looked back toward me, as if she were lost in thought.

"The feeling, when you translated the dragon language."

"Oh, um... It felt like, sitting up too fast."

Just then as Fluttershy still was trying to believe what she just learned, a rabbit hopped over to me and sniffed me for a brief second. Then, the rabbit hopped along side Fluttershy and looked like he tried to whisper something into her ear.

"Don't be silly Angel, that's not a dragon."

"Actually, I am half dragon." I said, also wondering how she doesn't know so far.

"Wha?" Fluttershy looked at me in confusion. "Hold on, maybe this will help my statement." I folded my dragon wings, then stretched them out.

I may have scared Fluttershy, because she jumped off the couch, and slowly backed away, looking frightened. I looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just, that... You frightened me... And um, I, i'm afraid of dragons." She replied. Well this may make things harder. I sighed. "Don't worry" I said, jumping off of the couch "I am friendly, I wouldn't be like, the bad guy, or dragon."

Fluttershy looked away and hesitated before looking back at me. "Okay, I believe you."

I smiled. Well maybe things won't be so hard after all. Now, what next? "Is there anyone I should meet? Like your friends?" No harm in getting to know everyone better, might even help me.

"Oh. Okay. And," She said while slowly approaching me. "I've never seen a half dragon before." She exclaimed, seeming to examine me now.

"From what I see now, I take it that you are an animal pony?" I asked, looking around at the animals again.

"It's my gift." She said, smiling. Along side Dragon Voice I thought. "Oh, one more thing, how did you not see my wings before I showed you?"

"They blend in with your jacket." She said. My jacket? I looked back to it, with my wings. Huh. It seems that I can barely notice them as well. "We should be going now, right?"

"Oh i'm so sorry! Did I hold us up?" She asked, with now an apologetic tone. "No, it's fine, really. But we should be going if we want to meet your friends."

"Okay." Fluttershy then walked toward the door, as I followed her, hoping that her friends are as friendly as her. I also like meeting new ponies.

[Moments before confrontation with Rainbowdash, and Applejack]

Walking on the path toward the farm, I was asked all kinds of questions by Fluttershy. At first It was nice, now it is a bit annoying, but at least I have some company. "Are your teeth like dragons teeth?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sort of."

"Is it okay with you if I can see them?"

"Sure." I opened my mouth wide to reveal my teeth to Fluttershy. Fluttershy peeked inside of my mouth, and looked in awe. "They look like dragon teeth." She told me.

"Not all of them, but some." I also learned that she is also an Element of Harmony, whatever that is. Her friends are also those elements. What they do is keep Equestria at peace, from all kinds of creatures.

"Can I see your wings?" Said Fluttershy, breaking my thought.

"Oh, uh, Sure." I folded out my wings enough for her to examine them. She looked at them carefully along the way to the farm. "You can fly with them?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"May I see?" I got in position, then one large flap upward. I may have send some dust everywere but I was off the ground. Unlike pegasi who normally have to flap quickly, I normally don't need to. Just a few steady but strong flaps. Fluttershy looked up in excitement, probably because I am one of a kind. Literally. I flew back down to Fluttershy and folded my wings back. I then looked at her, as she looked at me with happiness. Am I really that awesome? She certainly did like my wings, teeth and flying. As we got to the farm, which had apple trees everywhere, I noticed an orange pony with a hat kicking trees with her hind legs, causing all the apples to fall in the baskets.

"Woah, she can really catch all of those apples pretty easily."

"She just puts some kick into it."

"I wish I could. That's also, quite a lot of apples."

"Applejack's family has been growing apples for generations! It's nice to know that you can always find apples here in Ponyville."

Just then, the pony noticed us. She seemed tp be working hard from what I can tell. She looked a bit worn from all of the trees she supposedly bucked. Applejack was her name. She then trotted up to Fluttershy. "Hi there Fluttershy! Didn't expect ta see you comin' here."

"Neither did I. I just wanted Draven to meet all of us."

"Draven?" She looked over to me. "That's quite a name you got ther'. My names Applejack."

"Nice to meet you. And my mother told me that I am like a raven, but a dragon. Draven."

"Dragon?" Asked Applejack with a questionable look. "Oh, that's the fascinating thing about Draven!" Said Fluttershy.

"Oh right, let me show you." I folded out and stretched my wings out once more. "Woah! Them wings are real?" Said Applejack in surprise.

"Yes, they are."

"Those were a bit camoflauged... Also..." She continued, getting her shock controlled.

"...That would make you... The Dragon Pony!" Exclaimed Applejack.

"The what?"

"I don't think you have heard of your own tale Draven." Said Fluttershy.

"What tale?" I asked.

"Well, long ago there was a book that said that there was a dragon pony still alive from the Dragon Circle many years ago, when the Human race was wiped out, after the Dragon Circle was wiped out by the King and Queen of Equestria, Celestia and Luna's mother and father." Explained Fluttershy

I scratched my head. "Who is Celestia and Luna?"

Applejack sighed. "They are our leaders here."

"Oh, right. I know that..." I looked back to Fluttershy. "What else did the book say?"

"The book said that Magtimus was the only survivor, and used pony form to escape death. He also had a child. And that must be you."

"So, does this mean that Magtimus, the evil dragon is my father?"

"Possibly. But you are also part dragon, and I have never met someone like you before." Answered Fluttershy. So there is a high chance I thought Maybe this is why Mother didn't want me to know of him.

"But somethin' just ain't right. It looks like yer' very young. And this all happened around two hundred years ago, were a little colt, you, was spotted, according to the myth book."

"Maybe, because I went into the Time Haven."

"Time Haven?" Asked Fluttershy. "Yes, pretty much a cave that seems to forward you in time by a lot. But..." I looked at Applejack.

"...Does this mean I am over two hundred years old?"

"Eh heh... I think so..." She said rubbing the back of her neck. How stupid sounding is that? I am old, but not elderly old. Why am I still young looking though? Shouldn't I be like all wrinkly?

Then in the distance, a cyan pony with rainbow mane and rainbow tail flew at a very fast speed toward us, then did a couple of flips and tricks in the air before landing right besides Applejack.

"Nice moves ace!" I said. Fluttershy and Applejack giggled at the comment. "Thanks! I normally train daily." The pony then looked around her, then back at me. "Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Draven. Whats yours?"

"My names Rainbowdash! And I'm the best flyer in Equestria!" She boasted out giving a heroic pose. I had to chuckle for a bit there.

"Thats quite a title you've got there." I replied.

"Hi Rainbow! We wer' just talkin' bout the Dragon Pony tale to Draven here!"

"Oh, that old story? Pretty much a snooze fest for me."

"But did you know it was true?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Huh? Cmon Fluttershy! Don't tell me you actually believe it!" Rainbowdash looked at all of us in disbelief. "But Rainbow, it is true, as crazy as it sounds." Said Applejack.

"How do you know this then? Care to prove it?" Challenged Rainbowdash.

"Allow me." I said. Once more (starting to get tired of it, I mean seriously, what else am I supposed to do?) folded out my wings, expanding them to full length. At the sudden wing stretch, Rainbowdash fell so far back in shock, she fell right on her bottom. "Woah!"

Applejack gave a little smile. "Is that enough proof?" Rainbowdash then sat back up. "Yeah, sure..." Rainbowdash brushed one of her hooves off, then looked back at me. "So, you are THE Dragon Pony?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" She asked.

"Well, I am not quite sure that I would be this son of Magtimus." I answered.

"Wouldn't that make you, like, hundreds of years old?" Rainbowdash said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, as crazy as it sounds."

"Pfft... BAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" As Rainbowdash fell on her back, laughing like crazy from the fact of my age. I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha." I laughed sarcastically. I looked back at Fluttershy. "Don't worry about Rainbowdash Draven, she tends to make jokes."

"I'm fine with that. It's just that-" My stomach growled before I was able to finish my sentence. I made an akward smile, as they understood what I tried to say.

"Well, there is Sugar Cube Corner, and Pinkie would absolutely love to meet you." Said Fluttershy.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I think we are all hungry here." Exclaimed Rainbowdash.

"Okay. Let's go, just let me put them' apples away, you can go ahead, I can catch up." Said Applejack. As me, Fluttershy, and Rainbowdash started walking toward this Sugar Cube Corner, I realized that this era of Equestria is much safer and friendlier then two hundred years ago...

Until that is, a certain somepony decides to ruin the party.

**Just as a note, you can find artwork (Not well drawn) of Draven at DeviantArt under the name of RollingBoxProduction, remember, no S at the end!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter to the story. Enjoy!**

[Walking to Sugar Cube Corner with Fluttershy, and Rainbowdash]

Along the way to this Sugar Cube Corner, Rainbowdash like Fluttershy, asked a lot of questions. But not as friendly like Fluttershy, but more in a competitive tone. Somewhat rude and with pride about her, speed, strength, etc. Questions she asked were like:

"Say, how fast can you fly with those wings? I bet I can win you in a flying race!"

"I would think you can with that title, and the fact that I haven't flied very often since I left the time haven. So I would think that I am slow at the moment."

"And what about strength? Dragons are strong, right?"

"So far, I may not be, I am only half dragon after all." I continued down the dirt road with Rainbowdash on my left, and Fluttershy on my right. I mostly ignored Rainbowdash up until she asked:

"Since you're the only dragon pony, does that mean I can turn you in for bits?" She asked.

I then had a flashback of when I encountered the Bounty Hunters back two hundred years ago. I remember three of them approaching me, bearing nets, and knifes. They looked like they were homeless and needed money very badly. Although when one charged at me, knife clenched in teeth, I closed my eyes, bite down really hard, at the same time of looking away. I just had a reaction to wear I tried to grab the sword from my back with my hoof, as if it would work, and swung. At the same time, I felt a strange type of shock, somewhat soothing and not painful between my sword's handle and my hoof. then all of a sudden, I felt a tough tug for a second, before hearing a slash and what sounded like a couple of water drops.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked back at the charging mare. The homeless bounty hunter had a blank expression on her face, mouth slightly open, staring at me. I looked at my sword, to see a red oozing liquid, enveloping half of the blade, as it dripped slowly from the tip of my sword. I looked directly toward the mare, as she looked down at her chest, before looking back up, eyes looking up, and falling over, on her side. At the event, the other two ponies dashed off in fear, deep into the bushes and forest of which I stand in. I dropped my sword in shock, that I just killed a pony, who was desperate for money, probably hungry, or her family needed the money. I would have given her bits just so she can run away, but I just had to kill her.

It's all my fault. I am the one who killed her.

I slowly approached the lifeless body of pale red fur, and messy dark red mane. Her eyes stay closed, and her mouth slightly open with blood flowing out slowly, like wax dripping down a candle. I felt trembling in my legs, and I felt hot watery tears. The slash started at her left shoulder, down to her right leg.

The cut was bleeding a lot, so I assumed the cut was deep. I felt frightnened and sad beyond belief. I then got close to her face, and whispered quietly:

"I'm sorry..."

I then snapped back to reality, to the point were Rainbowdash just finished asking the question. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking blankly ahead of me. It's my fault... She didn't have to die...

"Rainbowdash! How could you ever think of such a, a, horrible thing?!" Yelled out Fluttershy across from me to Rainbowdash. I have never heard Fluttershy yell, it was like she was a completely different mare.

"Gee Fluttershy, I was just curious.". Rainbowdash then looked to me. "Sorry," She said, not in the kindest of ways, but more of a stuck-up manner. I slowly looked over to Rainbowdash, with a blank expression, then looked back ahead, and continued walking along side Rainbowdash and Fluttershy. Fluttershy may have noticed my expression, and looked aross me to Rainbowdash with a stern look, knowing that this question silenced me.

Rainbowdash, is quite the pony. And not, in a good way...

After closing in on what looked like Sugar Cube Corner, I heard a running gallop behind me. It looked like as if this grabbed all of our attention, as Applejack Caught up and slowed to a walk, right next to Rainbowdash's left side.

Applejack was slightly panting, and somewhat sweaty, as she came into my sight.

"Howdy there y'all... I ran as fast as I could to catch up," Applejack then lost the friendly face, as she saw me look back at her, with a rather blank exression, as if I were looking at something that surprised me so much, I couldn't react. It happened, but I didn't just SEE it. I FELT it in my feelings inside.

"Say uh, what's wrong wit' Draven?" Asked Applejack, looking at Rainbowdash and Fluttershy.

"I only asked a simple question." Answered Rainbowdash.

"Well, it did make Draven," Fluttershy pointed her hoof toward my face "Like that..." She replied with a rather concerned voice that sounded careful for whoever she wanted to help. In this case, it was me.

"What was the question?" Questioned Applejack, rather serious into finding out.

"Well, eh, I said since he was the only a dragon pony, does that mean I could turn him in for bits..."

"Rainbow, what kind of question is that?! You're not a bounty hunter!" Blurted out, stamping one hoof into the ground.

"...Well," I started speaking up again, "...That answer, would be a yes."

"Huh?!" All the ponies spoke out with widened eyes, and bewildered expressions on their faces. "W-what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked, with a quiet, frightened voice, slightly trembling in fear. I guess she could get terrorized quite easily I thought.

"For all I know, the bounty hunters could still have been searching for me for the past two hundred years. Which did, remind of an event I wish you haden't given me." I said, still staring blankly, but at Rainbowdash. Rainbowdash, then looked away, seeming to regret asking the question.

"Well, we are here." Said Applejack, standing face to face with the candy-like building. She walked up the steps to the door, and knocked on it with her hoof. At the time, I tried to bring back my moods, for the memory that visits me, shall haunt me forever. I never want to kill...

"Just then, the door opened quickly, as a pink blur zig zaged over to my side, put her hoof over my shoulders, bringing me closer, then called out:

"Wow! So you're the dragon pony that was visiting Ponyville!" Then she grabbed a party favor of some sort, and blew into it, causing confete to fly over everyone.

I looked up toward the colorful particles in awe. I just had to smile. So many colors, some I have never seen before... Some that some of these ponies have too. The pink pony then noticed my smile, and came face to face with me. "I always knew that my cheering intro can cheer anyone up! My name's Pinkiepie, what's yours?"

"Oh, my name is Draven. And thank you for doing the intro. It did cheer me up from what I was thinking earlier."

"I knew dragons were cool, but I never knew there was a real thing called a dragon pony!" Shouted out Pinkiepie. She was very cheery, to herself and others, she also was able to make me smile under one of my... Conditions.

"It's nice to see you two get along just, fine ther'." Exclaimed Applejack, who also seemed to be cheered up from moments ago, were she noticed my expression. I call it, the expression of haunts. I am haunted by the memory, and I found no possible way to cure it. Even Pinkiepie, the happiest mare I have met, only prevents it for so much time.

"Draven, didn't you say you were hungry?" Asked Fluttershy, who also seemed a bit fine.

"I didn't say it, my stomach did."

"Really? Was it all like, 'Gurgle, gurgle, feeeeeeed meeeee! Make me fat and jolly!'." Pinkiepie's impersonation of my stomach was actually quite accurate. I felt like it was saying that. I had to chuckle, since the joke was funny. "It kinda was Pinkiepie, but we should get inside if we want to vanquish the hunger, right?"

"Oh yeah! How could I forget?! We must take hunger out and fight it off with Sir Cakes-a-lot! Who will keep your stomach safe from the dangerous hunger!"

I again had to chuckle. She was quite the artist of jokes, and one of the only ponies who were ever to make me smile.

[Inside Sugar Cube Corner with Fluttershy, Pinkiepie, Rainbowdash, and Applejack]

Inside of the sweetshop, Pinkie set what looked like a pie in front of me. I looked at it with wide eyes, surprised that she would give it to me, as a gift. I looked up at Pinkie from the seat I was in at the table inside of Sugar Cube Corner. "This is, for free?"

"Sure! I always give a treat to new-comers! It's my way of saying, 'Welcome to Ponyville!'."

"Wow... Thank you." I said with much gratitude. No one was ever this nice to me before in the past, I think I found my happy place, for most of the time. Then, as hunger took over, I simply starting eating the pie from above, rather fiendishly according to the animal expert Fluttershy. But then again, I don't remember the last time I ate. Within a minute, I was able to eat the pie inside of the shiny bowl it was baked in, and with a satisfied smile, I'm guessing that this made everyone happy.

"I, don't remember the last time I ate, or when someone was this nice to me." I said, with happiness and thankfulness.

"Aw shucks, I'm sure anyone now-a-days would do the same." Applejack said, sitting the the chair to my right. She then took a bite of her cupcake, and ate half within one chomp. "And, Pinkie bakes the best of treats in all of Equestria!"

"I wouldn't say the best, but I know you think they are super-duper-terrific!"

"Of course Pinkie, who doesn't like your bakery?" Asked Fluttershy. Pinkie then put a hoof on her chin, and had a thoughtful exression. "I got nothing!" She blurted out of thought. Rainbowdash was sitting the the chair across from me, she looked around the room, as if she were trying to avoid a conversation. I looked toward Rainbowdash with a forgiving smile.

"It's okay Ace, about what you said earlier. It's not your fault that you mentioned the bounty hunters. Anyone could have brought it up.". Rainbowdash then looked over to me, and saw my forgiveness on my face. She then smiled, and continued to eat her cupcake. I know that everyone deserves a second chance. I want to become friends with all of the, Mane-Six. And as I mentioned the thought, two other ponies walked into the building, one with white fur and a purple wave-curled mane and tail, and had a cutie mark of 3 diamonds. The other one, had lavender fur, and black and pink mane and tail, with a giant star looking cutie mark. They were both unicorns, and looked like they were friends of the others, from Pinkie's greet and their response, as if they had known eachother for a while.

The white unicorn then looked over to me with a gasp, then looked back to the lavender pony.

"See? I told you I saw a bat pony!" She told the lavender pony. Bat pony? Is there is such a thing?

"Oh hi Rarity." Greeted Fluttershy, slightly breaking Rarity's stare toward the lavender pony. "Oh darling, how good to see you!" She responded, with a royal-like tone, as if she were from the fancy castles and palaces. Rarity then approached me, with curiosity in her eyes, as she stared adoringly at me.

"Hi. My name's Draven. I assume you are Rarity?"

"Oh! Yes, yes of course. But is it true that you are a, bat-pony?"

"Bat-what?" I tilted my head slightly, for I never knew there was such a thing. "A bat-pony, half bat, half pony. They sort of look like you, only somethings off..."

"Like the large fangs, creepy eyes, screeching cries, and natural hostility?" Asked the lavender pony.

"Oh hi! Nice to meet you too. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." Said Twilight. "Since by what I see on you, I take you're not a bat-pony?"

"No." I answered.

"But then, what are you?"

"Draven is the super-terrific-friendly dragon pony!" Yelled Pinkie, yet again wrapping her hoof around my neck. "Dragon, pony?" Thought aloud Twilight.

"Yeah, Draven her' is certainly somethin' special." Exclaimed Applejack.

"So, basically, you are THE dragon pony?"

"I have never seen another pony like me, or blood relatives." I pointed out.

"My, that's fascinating! And I must say, that is some jacket you are wearing. It completely conceals your wings!"

"Huh?" I looked down to my side to see my wings clearly, even sticking out a bit. How do the others not notice? **(Much logic, So many sense.)**

"Oh, right." I said. Then, I was hit with the fact that Fluttershy is the Dragon Voice! I must tell her friends of it. It would be quite, ugly, if they suddenly knew that she went on a journey without alert.

"Hey, everyone." I called out to the six. All of them looked toward me. "I need to tell all of you something important."

"Yes?" Rarity asked, bringing her face slightly closer to me. I took a deep breath. "Fluttershy, is the Dragon Voice."

The five not including Fluttershy seemed to have confused and clueless expressions of what I spoke of. "That being said, Fluttershy must help me in stopping Equestrias destruction."

"What?! You didn't tell me that!" Blurted out Fluttershy.

"Whatever do you mean Draven?" Asked Twilight. "I'm saying that here, I used a spell to find Dragon Voice, or Fluttershy. And it just so happened to be Fluttershy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Rainbowdash, no longer in the stern tone she had before.

"That means that she, I, and someone else are to travel north-east of here to the corner of Equestria, were the map seems to fade in order to stop the threat."

"B-but, why?" Asked Fluttershy. "I am not sure Fluttershy, but you were chosen. Dahmaan dovah tinvok, hi los gorm do nii."

"I know, but... When must we go? Do we leave soon? I, i'm not ready..." Fluttershy then looked away toward the floor.

"Wait, did you just speak, a different language? And Fluttershy understood?" Asked Twilight.

"Like I said before, she is Dragon Voice. Her talent is to understand the dragon language, translate it, reason with any dragon, no matter how scary or hostile they are."

"Thats, interesting... But like what Fluttershy said, when does she have to go?"

"I don't want her to go!" Pinkie cried, as she seemed to blur over to Fluttershy and hug tightly. "She's gotta stay!"

"Please... Pinkie... I can't, breathe..." Gasped Fluttershy, with little breath to speak. "Oh, sorry!" Said Pinkie, as the set down Fluttershy, and smiled, making a squeak sound.

"Me, somepony, and Fluttershy don't have to go right away. If I could somehow contact the voice that spoke to me of all of this, then I can determine the time limit."

"Who's this, 'other someponeh'?" Asked Applejack. "Well, I'm not sure yet. For all we know he or she could be far from here. But don't worry, we won't leave, not anytime soon."

"Hmmm," Twilight seemed to have a concerned look, as if my word wasn't enough trust. I guess I must earn it then.

Later, when the sun has already set and the moon has risen, after everything was cleared up, and everyone parted ways to there living area, I realized that I had nowere to go. I thought for a bit. I doubt Twilight would, considering her look toward me, Applejack might, Rainbowdash, maybe. I had known Fluttershy the longest, and so far, she was the most friendly, besides Pinkie's mood changer and food. I then caught up to Fluttershy a bit later from when we parted ways. She noticed me approaching her, and gave me a questionable look. "Draven?"

"Hey Fluttershy. I was just wondering if I could spend a night at your, house. I don't have a place to stay."

"Oh of course! I would never leave someone in need hanging." I then walked along side Fluttershy, thinking about the sword, and the voice that seems to quietly speak to me. How will I find Dragon Eye? Is he or she in this town? Probably not.

After crossing a bridge and up to Fluttershy's house, I noticed something eye-catching near it. "Is that a pond, full of life?" I asked, looking at the clean pond with frogs, fish, and creatures all alike.

"Oh yes! I know my animals natural habitat to make them feel comfortable here."

I have never seen a more living pond before. They look, rather nice. "I really like how you take care of animals, but how do you take care of all of them?"

"It's complicated." She answered, seeming to smile shyly toward me. We then approached her door, but Fluttershy didn't open the door. Instead, Fluttershy grabbed her key from under a fault nearby rock, with what looked like a frog. It looked almost like a decoration, until the eyes scrolled over to me. The frog made me take a step back, I am also, really, afraid of frogs. It's a long story. The frog seemed to make it almost look like as if it were guarding the faulty rock. After Fluttershy opened the door, and placed the key back under the faulty rock, she motioned me to come inside. I walked back into the familiar area of neatly sorted animal locations, only now it is dark, and no activity seems to take place at the moment.

"I have a guest room right over there" She pointed to the door right of the stairs that lead upwards. "Thanks Fluttershy." I said with kindness with the thankful tone that everyone should reconize. I then walked over to the door, but before I opened it, I looked back to see Fluttershy still looking at me.

"Um, something wrong Fluttershy?" Fluttershy seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at me with emberassment. "Oh, i'm so sorry, did I look at you too long?"

"Nah. Don't worry Fluttershy, you did nothing wrong."

"Oh, okay. Well, goodnight Draven."

"Alrighty." I replied, as I walked into the room. I never felt so worn out until I approached the bed, then I plopped down onto the pillow, laying on my stomach, as I felt asleep quite quickly, feeling my nerves lose motion, drifting down to the darkness.

Sleep tight little one, the voice said.

**Remember to leave a review or PM to help point out the rights and wrongs, even negative reviews help!**


End file.
